Freedom of a Kiss
by icalledmylovefalselove
Summary: Laurent and Victoria love story. had to change it around so i would be able to post. "My mind said no. My heart said yes. We shouldn’t be together, but we need to be together. And you know what? I’m gonna go for it." Hope ya like it! pwetty pwease r&r!
1. A New Worker

**Chapter 1**

I pressed my lips shut to block out the shout that I felt crawling up in my insides. I did so again and again every time Nan, my kind-hearted slave, yanked the strings of my corset that now grabbed at my ribs in its all-too-firm grasp.

Nannie smiled at me apologetically. Then she looked longingly at the window and asked, "Now, see 'ere, I don't see nuffin, it's so dark. Can I open da window, mizz?" She eyed me with those deep brown eyes that I now find enchanting. I nodded half-heartedly and watched as she grabbed each curtain and pulled them apart to reveal a beautiful view of the town below.

We lived on the crest of a hill, so I could see Mr. Miller watching his slaves gather up cotton from the fields, Old Archie holding a gun up and aiming it at his runaway slave's knee, and a black and white carriage coming up the hill towards our land. I looked at Nan questioningly, knowing that she knows who it is because of the famous servant's gossip.

She jumped up and down and stared at the carriage excitedly. "Tha's ma son, Laurent. He's comin up 'ere to work. His ol' master's dead. Got shot right in da head." I shuddered. Nannie didn't seem in the least bit frightened by the idea of a man being murdered. "Yer gonna luv 'im, doll. 'as da face of an angel, if I do say so meself."

Nan helped me into the rest of my petticoat and skirts, all the while staring out the window longingly.

I sighed and smiled at her. Nan was one of my closest friends. I found that I could have confided in her, and she would not tell a single soul. "You may go see your son, Nannie," I said to her. "You are dismissed."

She wrapped her bony arms around my waist and squeezed lightly, then went skipping out of the room. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Nannie was so childish at times.

After pinching color into my cheeks, I headed down the stairs, holding my skirts up all the while so I wouldn't trip. Father waited at the bottom of the stairs, mustache turned up in a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he regarded me adoringly.

"Hello, darling," he acknowledged me briefly. "You wouldn't believe what has happened! It just so happens that our Nannie's son is coming down here to work. We haven't chosen what to do with him yet, but I am sure we could think of something. Isn't it simply marvelous, dear?"

I nodded half-heartedly. Sure, it wasn't every day that another worker comes, but it wasn't all that exciting.

We stepped into the dining room, speaking the whole time of things of no importance.

And what I saw there took my breath away.

A young man, around the age of 18, stood by the door at the opposite side of the room. He had short, spiky hair and a strong, attractive oval face. He had dark brown eyes that were so deep it was as if every time you look into them, you are falling endlessly. But what was most unsettling about this handsome stranger was that he was…

Well, black.

So this must be Laurent, I thought to myself, still dazed by his fierce gorgeousness.

He removed his coat, only to show a white shirt with the collar opening down all the way down to his chest. I couldn't help stealing a glance at his abdominals, then looked away, for they were simply perfect, just like the rest of him.

He hung his coat onto one of his arms and tipped is top hat at my father with a small "Good day, sir," to follow. He had I voice made of silk, so soft it was. I blinked a couple of times to remove the forbidden thoughts of looking him in the eyes, pressing my lips to his soft ones, all the while murmuring sweet nothings that were only meant for him…

I shook my head quickly and looked away, a fierce blush creeping up from my toes and gushing into my face like lava, even though none of those disturbing thoughts were known by anyone but me.

Father acknowledged Laurent nonchalantly, nodding at the boy with determination and power written all over his face. "Now, Laurent, let me make this clear. In your last home, I understand that the circumstances were very strict. The rules here, I assure you, are quite different from any other place you might have worked at throughout your life. You must work for us willingly, yes, but you may dine with us after your chores, and you may use the time you have after all your work is done on whatever pleases you. We do not consider you a savage, as other landowners do, but merely a person and a friend."

Laurent smiled politely and nodded. He seemed to be happy, but not at all surprised. He must have been warned beforehand.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Father continued. "This is my beautiful daughter, Victoria." He pushed me forward from where I stood by the entrance to the dining room lightly. "You will get along with her just fine. Victoria, this is our new worker, Laurent."

I smiled, genuinely pleased to have such a friendly-looking young man working on our plantation, and curtsied politely. Laurent's eyes bored into mine, leaving me thoughtless and dazed by his charm. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Victoria," he said to me. I enjoyed the way he said my name. It sounded like something you could get addicted to.

After walking around the manor and helping Father introduce Laurent to the rest of the workers and showing Laurent to his room, we headed back down the grand staircase back towards the dining room, so as to begin our breakfast. I sat down at my usual spot next to the head of the table where Father sat, and Laurent sat to my other side, the spot Father told him would be assigned to him from now on so as not to cause "Chair jam," as he referred to it.

We continued our polite chatter as we ate our toast and drank our tea. I took little nibbles and drank in tiny sips, for how was it possible to eat and drink properly in such a painfully tight corset? Not to mention while in the presence of a slave god.

Mother entered the room a little while later, her white-blonde hair fanning out at the bottom of her tight hair bun. I envied her beauty, especially at that moment, when we had such a beautiful saint in our presence.

Father introduced Mother to Laurent as she sat down, then turned his torso toward her and began a conversation with her on the weather, the latest gossip, and whatnot.

I looked down at my toast and tried to act as if my heart wouldn't burst, for I could feel Laurent's warm gaze boring into my face's every detail my high, sharp cheekbones; my full, pink lips; my light brown eyes…

I felt a warm breath at the nape of my neck, then heard Laurent whisper, "Do you not find this frightfully dull? The conversation, I mean. We speak for hours on end, but of nothing of ideal importance. Do you not agree?"

I could barely hear my father speaking beside me, I was so dazed. How had he known exactly of what I was thinking? I giggled softly and whispered back, "Quite right. I do believe that my father's babbling is a new form of murder, am I not right?"

He chuckled and responded in the same hushed tone, "Oh, it could be worse. We could have been speaking of politics." He said **politics **as if it were disgusting rubbish that must never be spoken of.

I pursed my lips to block out the outrageously loud laugh clawing at my throat. "Or of the Queen's chef's cousin's son's new fiancee," I whispered. It gave me a strange thrill to be joking around with Laurent; it comes naturally, as if we were born to entertain each other.

"Or of young ladies' debuts," he shot back, a small smile playing at his lips. It was frightfully adorable.

I batted my eyelashes innocently and asked, "Now, what's so wrong about that?"

His smile disappeared as he tried to come up with a good excuse. 'Well… I… Of course … I mean…"

I smiled wickedly and poked his arm. "I was only joking," I said, but inside, I was sad for tricking him. It was cruel and unladylike.

He sighed and smiled, relieved that he had not made a rude comment accidentally. "I am sorry," he said sincerely, "I'm not very good with gags. I just don't know when it is one or not. You'll have to warn me next time." Next time. There was going to be a next time, I thought to myself. We could have spoken whenever we wished it.

I looked down at my plate, feeling a small blush rising in my cheeks, for why would such an angel be apologizing to **me**?

He looked over at part of the table where I sat and asked politely, "May you please pass me the jam, Victoria?"

I was startled to hear him say my name. It wasn't special in any way, and most people don't care enough to remember it. I reached over to my left and handed him the jam. For one second, our fingers touched; his warm and mine cold; summer and winter. I felt a chill up my spine as he took the jam from my hands and put it down next to his plate.

I clutched my stomach tightly, waiting for the fuzzy feeling there to go away. When I looked back up at Laurent, I was surprised to see him doing the same exact thing; his arms were wrapped securely around his stomach and he stared down at me, a good two inches taller than I was. He smiled sheepishly and began spreading the jam across his toast. My cheeks burned all the while.

We finished the rest of our breakfast quietly, having found no more excuses to joke around. Laurent was sent up to his room to unpack. I was just about to head down to our library when Father turned to me, smiling, and asked, "So, Victoria, what do you think of Laurent? Is he kind? I do believe he is rather good-looking."

"Quite right," I responded, trying to act nonchalant even when my heart pounded a mile a minute just thinking of the young new worker.

"I think he would make a fine new escort for you, do you not agree?" he asked. Father always anticipated my response because he believed the youth's opinion was the opinion of the future, and it should be treasured and not ignored.

I nodded eagerly, happy to know that I would be around Laurent a lot more often. I imagined him accompanying me those 2 times a week I went to the marketplace and whenever there was a party or dance or tea or ball… All the time we would have in the front of the carriage to discuss anything we wished…

I skipped up the stairs to my room, giddy all over. I sincerely enjoyed being in the presence of Laurent. I knew that nothing was ever going to be allowed to happen between us, considering the circumstances, but you couldn't blame a 17-year-old girl for daydreaming of a certain slave looking down at her through half-opened eyelids… closing the small distance between their lips slowly and romantically…

Like I said, a girl could dream, right?


	2. What had erupted

A/N: Heya, people!

Okay, so I would just like to say thank you to those 2 reviewers I got there and anyone who added me as their favorites or subscribed or whatever its called…

I thank you all so much!

Well here's chapter 2. I am really sorry if I accidentally write the names Wayne or Aria, because originally this story had nothing to do with twilight, but I wanted to know what people really think of my writing and this seems like the only way.

Love you all! Xoxo

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day, I walked around the halls with Laurent, showing him around the house and introducing him to anyone he hadn't met yet. We discussed any little thing that popped into our heads, and usually it would be the same thing as the other.

My favorite part of our little tour was when we were in the library.

I had walked into the private-looking room and swept my arms in a circle, presenting the room as I said proudly, "This is the library. It is my favorite part of the house." I took a deep breath and released it in a satisfied sigh. The room almost smelled of books, it was so obvious it contained them.

"It seems like the kind of place," he said dreamily, sweeping his eyes around, "where even if it is filled with boisterous children, you can still feel completely alone… completely at home."

I looked up into those eyes made of chocolate and sank deep into them. "That's a very passionate way of stating the obvious," I said with a sigh, "but I do agree with you completely. If I just touch the binding of these books," and I did so slowly to each book in turn, walking slowly across the long line of books and then back again, "I can see right into them, as if I know them, in a way; as if the book's soul and mine are joined together, and we can see right into each other and share our innermost secrets."

I stopped in front of the little section of books where all my favorites were stacked and touched each one lovingly. A warm breath blew across my exposed shoulder as Wayne moved to stand beside me, inclined his head so close to mine I had the urge to grab him and kiss him, and said to me quietly, "Now that, Victoria, is passion."

I gulped down the lump in my throat and nodded silently and walked out of the room, leaving Wayne to daydream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, looking back at the day before and sighing happily whenever I remembered the feeling of Laurent's face so close to mine, I donned my coat and bonnet, grabbed my large basket, and headed out the door. I turned the corner and headed toward the barnyard, where our black, red, and white carriage waited. I could see Laurent hooking up the horses to the carriage while talking to Jessica, the young slave who took care of the horses. He was smiling at her kindly, and she was almost falling to the floor with a sudden burst of giggles. I had an urge to hit her, but I restrained myself just long enough for Laurent to have spotted me. He grinned and walked toward me, leaving Jessica looking giddy, but still offended.

He took my hand. A huge rush of excitement hurried through me. He bent down and kissed it with his full, soft lips, leaving my hand tingling as his lips left it. "Good morning to you, Victoria," he said to me in his deep, soft voice, and a huge grin spread across my face as I bowed my head politely and let him escort me to the carriage. Being so close to him allowed me to finally breathe in his scent. It was of a deep, sugary vanilla, so mesmerizing it left me feeling dizzy and light.

He helped me into the carriage, holding my hand with one of his and using his other hand to support me using the small of my back. Every time his hand touched me, I felt tingly all over.

I put my foot on the first step of the little stairs leading to the door of the carriage and tripped. Laurent wrapped his arms around my waist and I instinctively grabbed his arms with my hands. "Thank you," I managed to whisper hoarsely. I looked up into his eyes and let go just as he did, feeling yet another blush flooding not only through my face, but through my whole body.

"You should be more watchful of where you go, Victoria," Laurent said, helping me the rest of the way up into the carriage. He frowned, clearly concerned for my safety. He sat down next to me on the little bench, letting his knee touch mine lightly. He did not move it.

I nodded, still blushing, and looked out the window at the countryside zooming by as the coachman, Billy, encouraged the horses to lead us down and away from our little hill and into the town below.

We said nothing for about an hour, then, finally, Laurent turned his whole body toward me and examined my face. "What are you thinking?" he asked wonderingly.

I was confused, but I answered anyway. "I was thinking of how the land stays so beautiful all the time around here. I never see anyone working on it."

He smiled a bit and said, "I think what's so beautiful about it is that you don't have to work on it. The flowers grow naturally and freely, which is why every little one seems so… wonderful."

I looked at him in wonder; I was sure that he was a genius. I flashed him a quick grin and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He turned his head away from me and whispered something too quiet for me to decipher. "What was that?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to hide the fact that I really wanted to know. Laurent just shook his head.

I tore my eyes away from him to see that we were finally entering the marketplace. Stalls were being built up and people were already shouting, offering what goods they can. An auction was taking place in the boulevard to our right. We stopped in our usual place in a little corner at the end of the street next to a bookseller's.

Laurent walked out of the carriage, looking around as if he never saw a marketplace before. I guessed that he never had. He turned to me and, again, took hold of my hand and back. I walked down the little stairs, a bit shakily, though it had nothing to do with my balance, and stood beside him, looking around.

I beamed up at Laurent and said, "Welcome to the marketplace."

He looked down at my and smiled in return, then looked around and sighed. "It seems so… happy," he said, looking dazed.

I nodded and started toward the door of the bookseller's. I stood by the door and looked back behind me, but Laurent was not where I had left him. In fact, he wasn't in my peripheral vision at all. I shrugged and opened the door. A bell at the top of the door tinkled as I came in. I bony-looking old man came from behind a curtain behind the counter, large glasses at the bridge of his nose and hair the color of a thousand sparkling diamonds. He smiled when he saw that it was me.

"Victoria, darling, how lovely it is to see you again!" he said delightedly as I walked up to the counter. He wrapped my hands in his and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Aro," I said adoringly. Aro was one of my favorite people, so amazing he was. "It has been far too long."

He nodded, still beaming, and looked into my eyes. "So," he said; his clear voice the only sound in the cozy little shop, "what can I do for you today?"

I raised an eyebrow, a routine I have gotten used to with Aro, and responded, "You know what I want."

Aro reached over and rubbed my arm lovingly. It was so easy to be myself around Aro.

After he found me a book that he said was a bestseller, even though it arrived only the day before, I left the store. The little bell tinkled again as I got out. A large gust of air greeted me as I stepped back out into the streets. I looked back at our carriage, but Laurent was not there. I walked over to the other side of the carriage and stayed there to hide as I watched what had erupted.

Laurent was at a little fruit stand, examining an apple. The man by the stall growled, "Now, you, y'all can't touch that apple unless you buys its. I doubt you have the ability to do so, though. Run along, 'fore I call them cops!"

Laurent shrugged and, seemingly not caring about a thing he did, put the apple down. He walked into the alley right beside the stall. Several people's eyes followed him there. My feet did so, as well, but I stayed behind.

Just as I walked into the alley, I heard footsteps behind me. Panicking, I pressed my body to a wall in the shadows. Someone passed by me and didn't even look back once. It was the man from the apple stand.

He grabbed Laurent's shoulder and spun him around. He was growling furiously. Laurent frowned and said politely, "Really, I assure you, sir, that I had not taken any of the apples from your stand. Please forgive me for touching them. I understand now that I wasn't supposed to. It shan't happen again."

The man seemed to get only angrier. "When the cops come," he growled, "I'm telling them that you **did** take an apple. I'll tell 'em that I followed you into this here alley only to get it back, but instead o' returnin' it, you attacked me." Then he pounced.

I watched, horrified, as the two of them fell to the ground, both of them thrashing and kicking at one another. It was obvious that Laurent was stronger.

Laurent punched the man's chin. The man replied with a blow of his own, right at Laurent's stomach. I couldn't let this continue for much longer. I dimly remembered trying to teach myself how to stay calm, even in the most frightening situations, but it just didn't seem to work at that moment.

I stepped into the light and took another breath. Then I said, a bit shakily, "You know, gentlemen like you should not go around lying, just so you could get some action in your life, Mr. Black."

Mr. Black looked up at the sound of my voice, and I saw that his right eye looked a bit swollen and his lip was bloodied. I gulped down my nausea and continued, "I believe, sir, that starting a fight with my escort is no way for you to prove yourself to the economy of today."

Mr. Black jumped to his feet, wiped his hand across his lip to wipe away the blood that was oozing down from there, and ran past me back to the marketplace without another word.

I looked down at Laurent, who was still panting on the ground, looking up at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. I hoped it was thankfullness.

I thrust my hand out to help him up, and he took it. I tugged him up, and he staggered to his feet. He leaned against the wall, still panting, and looked back at me, something in his eyes that I didn't understand. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "That man was just…" he shook his head and looked down.

I looked up at his face, searching for any marks, but his face was as perfect as ever. "Are you all right, Laurent?" I asked, frowning. I was, selfish little me, hoping that he wasn't all right so I could take a towel wet with warm water and dab it across his face, looking him sincerely in the eyes the whole time. I took a deep breath to remove these forbidden thoughts from my mind.

To my disappointment, though, Laurent only said, "No, I'm fine. That man might have had a lot of courage to start a fight in the first place, but he didn't have the essential tool for winning it; a skill in combat."

I smiled at him, glad to see his old, peppy mood returning. I took him by the arm and led him back out of the alley, ignoring the cold, hard stares being shot straight at me. We went over to the carriage, my head held high strongly and his body sagging behind, looking tired from the commotion that had just occurred. I found a jug of water in the back of the carriage and handed it to him. He drank greedily, then took some water in his hands and washed his face with it. I watched patiently, completely absorbed by the way the water was beading up in his hair and trickling down, making him look shaggy, but in an extremely handsome way.

He looked into my eyes thankfully and said, "I really don't know how to repay you. It is just my first day on the job, and already, I have made a fool of myself. You should have let that man beat me mercilessly for my dreadful behavior. "

My stare became a glare, I was so furious. Why on earth was he blaming **himself**? "Do not go around **believing** that man! Don't you dare think that any of this is your fault! How could you possibly think that? Why, we should report this…" I babbled on and on, then trailed off. Wayne was staring at me differently now- childishly- almost amused.

I sighed and turned around, still fuming. "I'm going to go look around. You may amuse yourself in any way you like." I turned around and made sure not to look back.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: okay so that was chapter 2 everyone! All righty r&r pretty pretty pwease???


	3. It Felt Wonderful

**A/N: Good day, folks!**

**Okeydokey, so I got lotsa reviews these past few days,**

**So I thought:**

**Hey, you guys deserve to get another chapter, right?**

**Right.**

**Well, we got some ass-kickin stuff right here for ya!**

**Hope ya likey!!!!**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 3**

I pretended to examine fruits at one stand and jewelry at another. Farmers' wives held out wool, wine, and whatnot. Several men were examining cattle that were being sold out by a little barn. It was a peaceful day, but I felt ill at ease because of the warm brown eyes I felt boring deep into my back.

I walked into the alley where the fight was before, desperate to leave the open area where Laurent would be looking at me for reasons I didn't understand. I heard footsteps following me, though, and- sure that it was Laurent behind me- I whirled around and said, "Even if you are my escort, it does not mean that you have to follow me everywhere." But it was not my escort standing there behind me.

It was Mr. Black.

I put my back to the wall, surprised that the man had followed me, and yet terrified at the same time. He put his hand against the wall by my shoulder and pushed his face so close to mine, I could tell that he smelled like hay. He whispered, "I wasn't finished when you interrupted ma business with that slave before. I thought tha' maybe I would pay you a lil' visit for your courage."

I pressed my head back against the wall, terrified. Mr. Black leaned in more, breathing in my face, his eyes almost closed. I pressed my eyes shut. A large breath of wind flew by my face, like someone being knocked down. I opened my eyes.

Mr. Black was on the floor, cowering in fright, his hand on his cheek, which had a mark in the shape of someone's knuckles on it.

And threatening him right behind me was Laurent.

I looked up at him, hoping the deep gratitude I felt for him right then and there showed a bit, but not enough for him to know the impossible thoughts that I was skimming through in my head at that moment.

Laurent bent down next to Mr. Black and growled, "If you even touch this young lady, sir, and you will be in very deep trouble, I assure you." He turned around and stalked out of the alley, and I followed right on his tail.

"Thank you," I heaved as soon as we were out of earshot of Mr. Black. Laurent said nothing. I looked into his eyes, but his were trained on another alleyway, this one longer and narrower than the other. I followed silently.

Several villagers stared at us as we walked past them, wide-eyed. At that point, I really didn't care what anyone thought of Laurent or even of my reputation. All I cared about was to know what Laurent was thinking about, because whatever it was, he looked very much absorbed in it. His mouth was set in a determined line.

I sucked in a lungful of air. Corsets were not made for hyperventilating when you are being attacked, and they were most definitely not made for chasing after a young man with longer legs and ten times more body strength than you.

Laurent walked all the way down the alleyway until we reached a dead end. Then he turned around to face me. I was so surprised that I bumped right into him. Another blush crawled around my face, searching for my cheeks. I stepped back, looking at the floor.

It was just my bloody luck. Two frenzies happened, both in one day. The worst part of all was that they were both probably my fault. I simply didn't understand.

How?

I looked up at Laurent. He stared down at me, his brown eyes smothering me. I didn't understand. Did he feel bad for me?

Laurent took a step closer. His face was only inches from mine. My heart ran a mile a minute. "Do you remember in the carriage, when we were talking about the beauty of the fields that we had passed? When I said something, and you asked me what it was, but I just shook my head?"

I nodded. I hadn't thought of it ever since I left the book store.

"Do you want to know?" Laurent asked, moving his face ever so slightly closer.

"Yes," I managed to choke out. I couldn't stand it. I wanted his lips to meet mine. He was just so close…

"I said," he continued, his eyes searching mine, "That the beautiful wild flowers reminded me of you." And then my most dangerous, wonderful dream as wild as the flowers came true.

Laurent leaned in another inch, knocking his nose lightly against mine. It felt wonderful. He closed his eyes. I, on the other hand, couldn't. It was all too wonderful, and I had to see it to believe it.

He pressed his lips to mine gently, and I wanted more immediately. His hand found the back of my neck, and he pulled me in closer. Now this, I thought, is more like it.

I reached up and cradled his face in my hands. I didn't care how bold of me it was to do so. It was a necessity. I couldn't live without it.

Laurent broke away gently, smiling sheepishly. How, I wondered, did he not feel the weird pull that I felt to kiss again?

But I knew it would be hard in the future to kiss again. We didn't have the freedom of a kiss. Nobody would know. It would have been our secret; our wonderful, magical secret.

Laurent put his forehead against mine. We looked into each others' eyes. "This will be difficult," Laurent murmured. I giggled. He had been thinking the same thing as me. I nodded slightly, so our foreheads wouldn't part. Laurent took my hands in his. We stared into each other's souls, loving what we saw.

I sighed and moved my forehead away from his. "I guess it is time to go," I supposed. "Father may get angry."

Laurent nodded, letting go of one of my hands but holding on to the other. I led him back out of the alley, pulling my hand gently away from him so no one would see. I looked at the ground, blushing fiercely because I was sure that everyone had somehow noticed and was staring at me.

When we got to the carriage, Laurent opened the door for me politely, taking my hand and back again. When I was safely in the carriage, he didn't let go of my back. We sat down a few inches from each other. I placed my hand casually on the little space between us on the seat, and just as I had expected, Laurent did the same, placing his hand on mine. We twined our pinkies together in a promise. Of what, I did not know. It wasn't hard to guess, though.

I sighed happily as we set off down the road. So this is how it feels to be in love, I thought.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter, but it has great meaning!**

**Anyhooha, im not updating unless I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, kapeesh?**

**Good.**

**R&R!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, everyone, I know I know I just finished chapter 3 and ALREADY I gotta whole chapter called author's note.**

**I have some sad news, but I need opinions, first.**

**I was thinking that I MIGHT, (notice MIGHT, as in, MAYBE) stop writing this story.**

**Ah, ah, ah, im not finished yet.**

**I might stop writing and posting it on fanfiction…**

**And instead replace the names and maybe try to get it published.**

**Now, I need opinions!!!**

**So, please, anyone out there???**

**What should I do?**

**Keep going?**

**Publish?**

**Ask one of those advice column ladies named Ask Annie or whatever?**

**You tell me.**

**P.s. I am not asking an advice column lady I was just kidding there…**

**Ta Ta For Now!!**

**_/-~:{[(Tammy)]}:~-\_**

**P.P.S like my new signature?**

**I know.**

**Its adorable.**


	5. Last AN sorry PLEASE READ!

**A/N: I am sorry to say that, after all this time (I know, im sorry I didn't say so sooner, there are lotsa things going on right now) I am not going to continue this story. If though any of you have read A Great and Terrible Beauty (if you haven't you really should) I am writing a fanfiction which gives it an alternate ending. Please forgive me!!!**

**33333**

**Tammy**


End file.
